


Travelling

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dad!Shiro if you put on the dad goggles, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Week Day 1: Space/Travel</p><p>Shiro has always loved travelling. After getting abducted by a Galra ship and returning to earth, much has changed. Still, some aspects always stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling

Shiro always thought he'd seen much of the world. Born as the only child of a rich family, he had been able to travel whenever he wanted.

England, India, Japan, Germany, many countries had been visited by him. He wanted to learn as much as possible about each of them.

With 16 years, he had decided on joining the Garrison. His whole family hadn't wanted to let him go. Still, he went away. Being a part of the Garrison had always been his biggest dream.

With his devotion, strength and intelligence he soon became one of their best cadets.

When the Garrison chose him for the Kerberos mission, Shiro had felt so honored, determined and proud. He would fly to space.

This was his mission. He would help humanity understand space better. Never before had he been this proud of himself.

Perhaps he would even meet some aliens, who could know?

The training was hard, but necessary and Shiro eventually grew to like it. To an extent, it was calming to him. It was important so he could be prepared for whatever was to come.

Finally, it was time for the mission to start. Everything was going smoothly, everything went according to plan.

As they wanted to take the ice from Kerberos back to earth, everything went wrong.

From one moment to the other their freedom had been taken from them, now they were prisoners.

Forced to fight against aliens and monsters, Shiro held onto memories.

Blocking an attack; _think of Italy_.

Getting hurt; _don't let it get to you_.

Hurting others; _remember your holidays in Tokyo with your mother_.

He clung to those memories, like a lifeboat, they kept him alive.

Then everything went black and he woke up again with a mechanic arm, only half of his memories and people -humans- observing him, trying to hold him down, treating him like an alien, distrusting him.

No matter what he said or screamed, they didn't listen to him. In this moment, Shiro lost his faith in the Garrison he used to think of so highly.

Why wouldn't they listen to him?

Why were they treating him like an _alien_?

Didn't they want to save the earth, the humans, as well?

Shiro was feeling nauseous. He wasn't welcome on earth anymore.

 

Luckily, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance had been able to save him before he was supposed to be taken away. Without a break, he was being taken back to space again.

Now, he was back to travelling. He should be happy, shouldn't he? He was in space with his comrades, with his friends.

Still, whatever he did, he was being plagued by memories slowly crawling back into his brain.

To be honest, Shiro was afraid. Afraid of his new arm, afraid of his own mind, afraid of his own memories.

Slowly, from month to month, he managed to open up to his new friends. The more he told them, the better he felt. In certain moments, he felt like his 18 year old self again.

Forming Voltron, their goal was to save the world. An important mission. For the first time in months Shiro felt like he truly belonged somewhere.

Allura, Coran, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk. They all needed him, they supported him, no matter how messed up he was.

His new goal was to protect the people he had grown to love so dearly.

After some time, Shiro enjoyed travelling through space again. Traces of his younger self left on every star he looked at.

Still, the young Shiro, a boy who had been a devoted cadet of the Garrison, was dead. The Garrison itself and the Galra had slaughtered him brutally.

The new Shiro had different goals. He wanted to save planets, save the earth and protect his comrades and friends.

Contrary to him, they hadn't seen much in life yet. Shiro wanted them to see the world, explore planets.

They were all he had left and all he needed; they were his family.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of short, but I really wanted to write a bit about Shiro. So hopefully you enjoyed my work! ~Glen


End file.
